


In The Dark

by Missalyssasecret



Series: Not Casual At All [13]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missalyssasecret/pseuds/Missalyssasecret
Summary: “I’m in a really good mood.  It’s ‘cause I slept and had sex.  The sex was shitty but the sleep was fucking awesome.”Roy’s thoughts on Adore’s comment while out on tour.





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Quote from Adore (In The Dark)

It’s late on the west coast when Roy settles into bed for the night, still exhausted and coming down from Jamie but relieved to be at home. He scrolls through Instagram, liking and commenting and generally spreading Bianca’s hate to the delight of everyone.

A couple minutes later, he cackles while liking several #biadore posts, endlessly amused at the fan theories and analyses of their body language in photos. 

He misses the hell out of Danny, despite staying connected digitally. Prolonged separation from all of their friends is part of the drag career, but it’s been a while since they’ve gone this long between crossing paths. Being home is great, but the house seems quiet without Danny lounging on the couch and laughing.

Someone’s tagged him in what looks like a video of Adore. The thumbnail isn’t quite big enough to see, and he taps it curiously. 

She looks amazing in a torn t-shirt, candy apple red thigh high boots on full display and a red bandana holding back her hair.

“ _I’m in a really good mood. It’s ‘cause I slept and had sex. The sex was shitty but the sleep was fucking awesome.”_

His first instinct is to grin widely. Trust Adore to make that kind of blatant statement without worrying about what anyone thought.

His second act is tapping out a text to Danny full of eggplant emojis and drooling faces, teasing him about it.

 **[Roy]** So much for the trade 🍆🍆🍆🤤🤤🤤

 **[Pussyface (Danny N)]** Fuck u, he couldn’t suck dick for shit 

**[Roy]** Not up to standards?

 **[Pussyface (Danny N)]** u do it better. G2g 😘😘😘

The third thing Roy does is set the phone down as a wave of weariness sweeps over him. 

Sex for Danny could be casual, intense lust followed by recounting stories on Instagram or complaining in the group chat about the quality of the hookup. Adore’s siren call was always sure to net her at least three offers no matter the city, so it’s no surprise she managed to find trade.

He unequivocally does _not_ begrudge Danny getting laid when they’re apart. It was one of the things they agreed on, albeit not in so many words, the first night together and something he’s reinforced on multiple occasions. He wouldn’t while they were in the same city either, but Danny always seems to end up in Roy’s bed - sleeping or otherwise - when he’s not alone in his own. 

There’s also a very small part of him with Bianca’s voice that’s sitting in petty satisfaction that Adore’s hookup was obviously unsatisfying.

Danny’s a creature of impulse, driven by the needs and wants of the moment. If he’s hungry, he eats; if he wants to get high he lights up; and if he’s horny, he doesn’t hesitate to find someone to fuck. 

Roy is the polar opposite, weighing value and consequence before acting (except for what comes out of Bianca’s mouth). Actually, he can only vaguely recall his last hookup, usually too busy to indulge in anything besides drinking, and not interested in the large amount of effort needed to screen potential partners for race-chasing. If he gets restless, he’s got two perfectly good hands and a whole folder of material to jerk off to, courtesy of Danny. 

He always claims he’s gotten relationships out of his system when asked. It’s an easy answer, perfectly in character, and usually makes interviewers laugh. What he has with Danny is simultaneously simpler and so much more complex than anything he’s ever put a label on over the years. Add to it the mutual interest in fucking each other silly and, well, it’s all the best parts of a relationship without the baggage. The whole intense romance and expectations of a monogamous relationship are more than he has the energy for at this point in his life.

There’s more than something to be said about falling into bed with someone you already know and trust and love. 

The last thing he wants to do is tell Danny that he can’t get laid if he has the urge. Most of the time it’s absolutely fine. It’s only in rare moments that he allows himself to imagine otherwise and really, he’s already got so many things that it feels like hubris to claim more.

None of that comes up when he’s with Danny, even at their most serious. He doesn’t need to burden him with anything that could possibly lead to a misplaced sense of guilt. They’d had enough of that before having sex the first time.

Sighing, he turns off the light and pulls the covers up. Wishful thinking isn’t going to fill the other side of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> That came out less organized than intended, but then again, feelings are seldom straightforward.


End file.
